Planet Earth should be our most prized possession, however, each and every day our waters are being polluted with industrial wastes and sewage.
Cities and towns, when economically feasible, do employ primary and secondary waste water treatment methods, however, the effluent from these methods may still contain viruses and pathogens that contaminate surface or subsurface waters.
Specifically:
1. It is estimated that at least 10,000 people per day die from the most basic water-borne diseases.
2. Indian and Northern Affairs Canada have tested and confirmed that in excess of 100 water systems in Northern Canada have potential health and safety concerns.
3. The British Columbia Waste Water Association estimates that 20% of 250,000 on-site sewage and disposal systems in British Columbia are failing.
4. It was discovered in 2003 that sewage contains and spreads the SARS and West Nile Virus.
5. A recent Canadian health report claims “Cancer” will strike 41% of Canadian males and 38% of Canadian females. Studies have shown that chemicals like chlorine which are used to disinfect water interact with organic materials to form carcinogenic chemicals know as Trihalomethanes.
6. The United States Environmental Protection Agency has recently identified more than 200 disinfection by-products from: Chlorine, Ozone, Chlorine Dioxide and Chloramines that may pose health risks.
7. In British Columbia, there are at least 100 “Boil Advisories” any day of the year.
What is therefore desired is a novel fluid pasteurization treatment apparatus and process which uses considerably less energy during the pasteurization process by utilizing what would otherwise be waste heat, among other advantages and innovations to implement the process according to the present invention as better set out below.